


How She Feels (Saix Version)

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Series: How She Feels [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Amaterasu has finally revealed what was in her heart...the way she felt for a certain four members of the Organization...three of them threw it back in her face. The last has accepted her offer. Now things in The Castle That Never Was will be very different. Follow what happens to her with the Organization member that she has chosen.
Relationships: Saïx (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Series: How She Feels [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641022
Comments: 2





	1. When You Brought Me Here

**Author's Note:**

> Okay peeps I finally got around to putting a ton of my fics up! So here's the Saix version of How She Feels!

Amaterasu was up on top of the Alter of Naught waiting for four member of the Organization that she had called up there. She was severely nervous. She had been in The Castle That Never Was for about a year now and she was having a hard time being there. Even though she had feelings, the men around her did not, and according to them they would never have them. She was so torn between what she felt though.

Each of the four Organization members that she had called up here had saved her ass at least once on the missions they had went on and she had become attached to them quite a bit. The attachment had grown into something more as time had passed and Amaterasu wasn't sure what to do except tell them. But she had no idea how they would act. She didn't even know if they would understand what she was talking about. As she waited for those four Organization members to join her, Amaterasu walked to the edge of the alter.

Looking over the edge of it, she watched all of the lights twinkling below her.

 _'Goddess what am I going to do...'_ she thought to herself, _'I don't even know if they will understand what I am telling them. And if they do understand, will they even be able to return what I want to give.'_

Just as Amaterasu turned around, Xemnas was seen coming up the last few steps of the alter.

“You wanted to see me, Amaterasu?” he asked, tilting his head in a way that made Amaterasu's heart clench.

His hair glinted in the Kingdom Hearts moonlight, perfect and radiant as molten silver. His sun-set orange eyes glowed like hot coals and sent shivers down her back. His caramel skin looked dark and rich and she wanted to run her hands along it, but she resisted. And his deep voice echoed around them. Amaterasu nodded and smiled.

“Yeah, though there are a couple others that I wanted to talk to as well. So just give it a few more minutes, k?” she smiled.

Turning back around she hoped that he didn't see the light blush that tinged her cheeks. If he did she might be in trouble. A Dark Corridor opened and Saix stepped through. He noticed Xemnas and nodded his head at him.

“Amaterasu, you wished to see me?” he intoned, his voice seemingly unperturbed that he was asked up to the Alter.

“Yes, there are a couple others that I am wanting to talk to and I need them here to do so, so we need to wait.” she said without turning around.

She was afraid to turn around. If they saw the look that was on her face right now they would become concerned and she would never be able to get out what she wanted to say. A few seconds later, another Dark Corridor opened and Zexion walked out and at the same time Marluxia was seen walking up the last few steps of the Alter. At the sounds of their boots Amaterasu looked over her shoulder and saw that all four of the men that she wanted to talk to were finally present.

_'Okay, you can do this girl, just come out and say what you want to. If they don't know what you are talking about, so what. At least you actually said something, you were able to get your ass up and confess. Unlike your brother, who couldn't confess to the one he loved. You've got this._

_They're up here, now just turn around and say it.'_ Amaterasu coached herself in her head.

Turning around, Amaterasu looked at the four Organization members that she had gathered on The Alter of Naught. Xemnas was standing off to the side, closer to one side of the stairs than anything. Saix was on the other side of the stairs. Zexion had drifted to the middle of the Alter, and Marluxia had started to make his way closer to Amaterasu.

“What seems to be troubling you so much that you have asked all of us up here Ami?” Marluxia asked her, bringing an arm around her shoulders.

A light blush pulled itself up onto her cheeks and she pulled away from Marluxia. Shaking her head, she backed away from him.

“What I wanted to say was...Well actually I. Damn it.” she muttered.

“Amaterasu, whatever it is you can tell us. We won't be angry with you. Or has someone hurt you? If someone has hurt you, you need to tell us. We'll make sure they are properly taken care of.” Saix said gently, looking up at her with yellow eyes that gleamed with interest.

“No, no one has hurt me. It has to do with you guys. It's...it's just you guys...Ugh, how do I say this...” Amaterasu sighed.

Xemnas stood from where he was sitting and walked over to her. Sliding a finger under her chin, he lifted her face so that she was looking him in the eyes.

“There is nothing you have to worry about. Whatever you have to say, you can say it. No matter what it is nothing will change.” he whispered to her.

Amaterasu pulled away from him.

“That's the problem. What I say will change what happens between all of us. Especially between two of us if that someone decides to accept it.” she replied shaking her head.

“What do you mean?” asked Zexion.

“You all are very dear to me, and I care about all of you very deeply. All of the Organization, I care about you. But the four of you I care about you the most. But I have recently come to realize, that it's more than friendship that I feel for the four of you. I don't know if you will understand.

Over time I've come to find that I like you as more than friends. When I see each of you all day by day, I find that my heart flutters each time I see you. I can't concentrate when I'm on my missions with you. That's why you've had to save me. I'm distracted by you.

What I'm trying to say is that I feel love for each of you. But I can't decide which one of you that I want to be with. Which is why I'm giving you guys the choice of whether or not you would want to share my heart with me. I'm sorry I sound so stupid I know. But I just had to say something instead of staying quiet.

It was just killing me. If you don't want to do anything about this, we can forget it. But at least tell me that you hear what I'm saying.” she said very fast.

Xemnas Stood from where he had been sitting on the edge of the Alter and walked over to Amaterasu. Sliding a hand under her chin he lifted her face so that he could look her in the eye.

“I must ask you to forgive me Amaterasu. I cannot return what you seek. I am with out emotion, you must understand this. I have a hard time even grasping the concept of friendship. However that is what I wish to have with you. I cannot return the love that you seek, so I would prefer to have friendship. Is that satisfactory with you?” he asked her.

Amaterasu looked a little down as his words washed over her, but she pushed that away and smiled up at him. Lifting her head out of his hand, she nodded her head and pulled him forward into a hug. Looking down at her awkwardly, Xemnas waited for her to release him, but she didn't. After a few seconds he awkwardly patted her back then she finally pulled away. A light smile still adorning her face she backed away from him and drew her hands behind her back.

“Thank you for being honest with me Xemnas. At least you didn't lie to me.” she said softly.

Xemnas nodded and walked down the steps to the Alter, disappearing into the Castle. From the other side of the Alter a small snort was heard and Amaterasu turned around.

“Well he is right. We can't feel emotion, but does he have to be so formal about it?” Marluxia mused out loud, “I am the same Amaterasu. I can't return the love that you seek, but would love to remain friends with you. I love the time we have spent together. Especially the time we have spent talking about the flowers that I keep. I do so hope we can continue doing that.

I would hate to lose someone who has an actual brain and can understand the subtle beauty and deadliness of plants.”

This made Amaterasu laugh. Jumping onto Marluxia, she tackled him to the ground in a giant bear hug.

“Of course we can still be friends, Marluxia. And I would never pass up talking with you about the flowers and plants that you keep. I know better than to diss those kinds of things. Flowers can be absolutely beautiful, but they also can be wicked deadly. Who could not know that?

A person would have to be utterly stupid not to know that!” Amaterasu exclaimed.

Pulling away from the bear hug and sitting back on Marluxia's waist, “Just so long as you don't set anymore of them after me. After that last one you set after me, I swear if any more of them do that, I'll freaking burn them if they attack me!”

Pulling herself off Marluxia, Amaterasu helped him stand and dodged away from the swipe Marluxia made as he tried to hit her.

“You better not try and set them on fire! I'll come after you myself!” he exclaimed.

“Yea, yea, sure. You and what army?” Amaterasu laughed.

Marluxia turned and opened a Dark Corridor, muttering to himself something that suspiciously sounded like, “I'll show you an army...”

As the Dark Corridor closed, Amaterasu turned her attention to Zexion who had his nose buried in a book on the other side of the Alter.

“Zexion?” Amaterasu asked.

“What?” Zexion asked without looking up from his book.

“Did you even hear what I said?” she asked him.

“Yeah I heard, I just don't care. Why would I even give that you want to share your heart with you. I don't have the time any way. I have far too much research to do about Kingdom Hearts. I don't have time to share your heart.

I don't even know why you asked me.” he said standing up, “I'm leaving.”

And with that, he opened a Dark Corridor and disappeared through it. Then a second later the Dark Corridor shut and all signs that he had even been there were gone. Amaterasu stood starring at where he had been. Why had he done that? He had always been kind to her before.

Friendly and helpful when she needed the help. Why did he turn cold to her now?

“He will pay for that...” a cold voice said behind Amaterasu.

She jumped and looked behind herself. Saix was standing there, his eyes where Zexion had left. Slowly he walked over to where Amaterasu was standing and pulled her against him. This surprised Amaterasu so much that she just stood stock still. As if she had turned to stone.

Saix's hand sifted itself into her hair and gently pulled it so that her face slowly looked up at him.

“He shouldn't be allowed to treat you like that, and I won't allow him to. I will be having a talk with him later. On the other hand, Amaterasu. I will share your heart if you will allow me.” he whispered down to her.

Amaterasu's eyes widened as she looked into his yellow eyes. The way they were glowing reminding her of when he was in his berserker state. How ever he seemed calm enough. His hand tightened in her hair and she winced a little. He had to know he was hurting her but he didn't let go.

“Sai...” Amaterasu began, but didn't get to much farther than that as Saix leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

 _'Damn!'_ Amaterasu thought to herself, _'And I thought I was forward...'_

Though she didn't protest as she melted against the kiss. She had to admit, though the grip he had on her hair was painful, the kiss was worth the pain. As the kiss lasted, Saix let go of her hair and slid his hand onto her cheek. Finally, Amaterasu had to pull away from the kiss for some air and she stood there ensconced in his arms panting from the lack of air.

“Where did that come from?” she asked him.

“You are mine now. And everyone will know it quite soon. I just wanted you to know it now...” he whispered to her.

With a small motion behind his back, a Dark Corridor opened, and Saix backed toward it. Amaterasu tried to pull away, but Saix just held onto her tighter.

“Have no fears, they won't attack me nor you.” he whispered as he continued to back through the Corridor.

Once the darkness vanished, Amaterasu looked around herself and she found herself to be in a huge room. If she was thinking right, this would have been Saix's bed room. Pulling herself out of his arms, she turned and ran her eyes over the room. There was a huge floor to ceiling window that looked out into the Kingdom Hearts sky, with the Kingdom Hearts moon hovering directly in the middle of it. Entranced by it, she walked to the window and gazed out at the moon.

“Beautiful isn't it?” Saix asked her as he walked up behind her.

Amaterasu nodded her head as she looked up at him. His eyes were fixed on the moon with a serene look on his face. Pulling herself away from the window, she began exploring the rest of his room. There was a large bed pressed against the wall exactly opposite of the window, possibly done like that so that the occupant of the bed could gaze out at the Moon when they were in the bed. The was also a modest bookcase filled with a few books and a few other knickknacks on the other wall along with another door that she was sure led to his bathroom.

Suddenly feeling very drowsy, Amaterasu made her way over to the large bed and pressed her hand down on it, testing what it felt like. It was soft as a cloud and the sheets that covered it were soft.

“Do you mind...” she began.

“Go ahead.” he told her, turning around, “I'll join you.”

Amaterasu's cheeks turned pink at the straightforward answer then pulled at the boots she was wearing and gingerly climbed into the huge bed. It seemed like she was going to sink into a cloud it was so soft. Not two seconds later, Saix joined her and pulled her against him as he laid down.

“You will be safe with me and no one will hurt you. Xemnas will assure that too. No one will hurt you again.” he whispered in her ear.

She settled herself back against him, believing his words and knowing that she would be protected. Things would be different from now on, though she could see that there would be some problems. Saix could be a little...hot-headed sometimes and she would most likely be the one trying to calm him down from now on, and that was going to make her life very interesting from now on.


	2. A Terrifying Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Part Of Saix's and Amaterasu's relationship

_'Heartless...there were so many Heartless, as far as the eye could see swarming the area that the Organization had been working in that evening to collect hearts. Already most of the Organization's members had been quickly decimated by the Heartless and had to pull back. Both Saix and Amaterasu were trying their best to defend the Organization but as time passed, it was apparent to both Saix and Amaterasu that this was a battle they were quickly losing. Amaterasu grunted loudly as she had a Heartless claw at her side, pieces of her clothing and flesh being torn off. The gruesome sound of flesh being ripped echoed loudly in her ears._

_Amaterasu let out a cry as she brought down her sword Cosmos hard on the offending Heartless, killing that one and three others. She cursed as she fell to her knees. Her breathing was shallow yet rapid and her head began to spin. She realized she had lost too much blood. Looking up too quickly reminded her how dizzy she was._

_Even so, she was barely able to see. The blood from a blow to the head was leaking over her eyes and blinding her vision...'_

* * *

Amaterasu's eyes shot open her lips opening in a soft gasp as she laid beside Saix, his arm casually draped over her waist, his chest pressed up against her back. Noting the way that the two of them were laying together, she tried to remain still so that she wouldn't wake Saix up. She shifted a little to see if she could slip away from him, but his arm tightened around her and she felt his nose bury itself into her hair. Soft puffs of air blew against the back of Amaterasu's neck as she laid there frozen from his movements. She had thought that Saix would wake up from her small movements, not snuggle up against her even more.

Resigned to the fact that she had to wake him up somehow, (no offense to him, but she had to move, the remnants of the dream were still with her and she had to move, she had to get away from it) so she could get out of the bed. Deciding to go for an approach that she knew wouldn't be fair she reached over her shoulder and took hold of a handful of hair. Hoping Saix would forgive her for what she was about to do, Amaterasu gave a firm yank on said hair. Saix immediately pulled back from her with a growl and his hand flew up to dislodge Amaterasu's hand from his hair. Amaterasu rolled from the bed and took off for the other side of the room, expecting to be attacked after what she had just done.

However before she got too far away, her vision clouded over with darkness. It cleared moments later to show the Heartless back around her once again along with that bloody battle field. Amaterasu frantically searched all around her, trying to find Saix, but not seeing him. Hearing something growling behind her, Amaterasu turned around and found a huge Heartless looming over her ready to strike. She started to back away, but tripped over something and fell.

Scooting back on her hands, Amaterasu tried to get away from the Heartless, but it descended down on her and wrapped its claws around her arms. Amaterasu screamed and began to thrash around. The Heartless opened its mouth and Amaterasu thought she was going to lose her heart, but instead a voice was issued from it.

“Amaterasu...” the Heartless croaked.

Amaterasu froze staring up at the Heartless.

“Wha...” she forced out, nearly speechless.

“Amaterasu, what's wrong?” the Heartless asked again, only this time it was Saix's voice that asked it.

Amaterasu closed her eyes and shook her head vigorously. The Heartless was trying to trick her. She had been told that Heartless could be tricky little things, but she never knew that they could imitate voices.

“No, get off me. I swear, I'll kill you if you don't...” she yelled at the Heartless.

“Amaterasu, stop it! It's me Saix!” the Heartless said again, still imitating Saix's voice.

However when Amaterasu opened her eyes, it was indeed Saix in front of her. She was confused. Could Heartless imitate a persons figure as well as their voice. Saix let go of one of Amaterasu's arms and threaded his hand into her hair.

“Amaterasu, listen to me, you are safe. There is nothing here to harm you.” Saix said firmly, making sure she couldn't look away.

Amaterasu slowly relaxed in Saix's grip, looking up at him carefully. It was Saix. Amaterasu started trembling, then just broke down into tears, her whole body shaking with the sobs that tore from her throat. Saix stared down at her for a few moments, then kneeled down and pulled her against him so that she was against his chest enclosed within his arms. Her arms snaked around his chest and held onto him tightly.

Saix was silent, allowing her to cry as much as she needed without asking, but he was eventually going to. As her crying began to subside, he pulled back from her and lifted her into his arms. Walking back to his bed, he sat her down on it then kneeled in front of her.

“What happened?” he asked gently, contrary to his normal rough demeanor.

A hiccup forced itself from Amaterasu's throat before she swiped her hand across her face, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

“A battle field...A bloody battle field all around me. Heartless everywhere. Somewhere here in The World That Never Was. The Organization members were strewn everywhere.

Some dieing, some already dead. The two of us were trying to fight, but we were losing and we were both going to die. And then, a Heartless came up behind me. I'm sorry, but I thought you were that Heartless. That's why I tried to get away from you.

I thought you were going to try and take my heart. I thought I was going to die.” she sobbed.

A fresh wave of tears flowed forth and she covered her face. Saix reached up and took her hands in his own and pulled them away from her face.

“I promise you, I will never let that happen. No one will ever touch you. No Heartless will ever steal your heart while I still live. You are mine and so is your heart. You did give it to me, did you not?” he asked her.

Amaterasu nodded her head.

“Then I will protect it with everything that I am and everything that I have.” he whispered to her.

Leaning up, he softly pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle, a direct opposite of his normal demeanor and tasted of the salt from Amaterasu's tears. However neither of them cared. The world around them melted away and time seemed to stop. Amaterasu leaned down and slid her arms around Saix's neck pulling him farther into the kiss, her fingers sliding into his silky midnight blue hair at the nape of his neck.

A slight moan was heard from the back of Saix's throat. He had wanted this for so long, but never knew how to ask for it. The hands that were entangled in his hair were so soft and gentle. The midnight hair that flowed forward as Amaterasu leaned down to kiss him was soft and silky against his cheeks. Her ocean-blue eyes were closed, but he didn't care at the moment.

Her soft lips were pressed against his and they were pliant and willing. If only he could do this forever. Alas, oxygen was needed and the two of them pulled apart, both of them panting from the lack of air.

“You know...” Amaterasu panted lightly, resting her forehead lightly against his.

“Hmm?” he asked.

“I have...wanted to do that...for so long now. I've just been afraid to. I've not known what to do, what to ask to let you know that.” she whispered.

Saix smiled to himself. He leaned forward again and pressed another light, but chaste kiss to her lips.

“As have I...” he whispered in return.

“You know. I never thought of you being so gentle. You always seem like a rough and strict person. What with how you always act with all the others.” Amaterasu mused aloud to herself.

A snort was heard from Saix.

“If I wasn't like that, they would never listen to me. Do you think they would actually follow my orders if I said 'please'?” he asked her with a small smile quirking his lips.

A laugh escaped Amaterasu's lips.

“You do have a point there. I can't see any of them listening if you said 'please'. I doubt any of them would even give you the time of day if you said that. I see why you crack the whip at them. Although I've seen you on a good day when you crack the whip at them, so to speak.

I've not seen you on aa bad day when you crack the whip at them and I don't think I want to. I remember what happened that one time with Xigbar. That was just scary. He climbed the wall just to get away from you. I would hate to see what you would do if someone decided to douse you with a bucket of water.

And Ice water at that. I have my doubts that they would even survive.” she giggled.

A small laugh escaped Saix, a rare thing indeed.

“Yes indeed, I did chase him up the wall. But I let him get away. I could have done much worse if I wanted to. Much, much worse. And before you get any idea's about dumping a bucket of ice water on my head, I am telling you now, I will chase you down and make you pay for it.

Not in the same way that the others would pay for it, but you would still pay.” he said, a sinister smile on his face.

Amaterasu's face paled a little.

“Remind me not to make you angry.” Amaterasu whispered softly.

“Good girl.” Saix whispered, patting her head.

Amaterasu pushed his hand away and glared up at him as he stood.

“Now, we need to get dressed to go somewhere. The Superior had something planned yesterday, but something came up mission wise for the others and it had to be canceled. If you will wait here, I'll change my clothes, then I'll take you back to your room so that you may change your clothes as well. Then once we are both ready, we'll go down to the Gray Room to meet the others.” Saix said as he moved over to the other side of his room to a dresser that was a dark blue with black accents.

He opened a couple drawers and pulled out a few articles of clothing before retreating to what Amaterasu thought would be his bathroom. A few minutes later he came out dressed in his Organization coat, but it was obvious that he had a couple layers on beneath it. Extending his hand out to Amaterasu he waited for her to take it. She nodded her head and walked over to him, taking his hand with a smile on her face. Waving his hand out next to him, Saix opened a Dark Corridor and started to walk through it.

However, he was jerked to a stop. Looking back, he found that Amaterasu was looking at the Corridor like it was going to eat her. She shook her head and pulled farther away from the Corridor. Saix turned back around and took her other hand in his.

“You trust me don't you?” he asked her, tilting his head to the side questioningly.

“Yes...” she said hesitantly.

“Then do not be afraid. I won't let anything touch you. The Darkness may envelop your body, but that is all it will touch. Your heart will always be safe while I am around. The Darkness will never have it.

Trust in my touch and in my words, Amaterasu, for they hold no lies.” he told her.

Amaterasu stared up into his yellow eyes, searching for any lies that would be hidden inside them. But she found none, she was safe. No Darkness would ever touch her in his protection. Nodding, she turned back to the Dark Corridor and began walking toward it. Saix nodded and walked beside her.

As she walked into the Corridor, Darkness enveloped Amaterasu's vision, and for a moment, the entire world was gone. Then in a bloom of color and brightness, it was back and she was looking at her room. She looked back at Saix and he nodded at her, then turned and walked out of the room so she would have her privacy while she changed her clothes. She walked over to the dresser that held her clothes and started pulling clothes out. She didn't have very many warm things because she didn't leave the Castle very often and she didn't have much of a chance to bring things along with her when she left her original home.

Pulling out a couple shirts and pulled off the shirt she had worn yesterday and then pulled on the two shirts she had pulled out. They were long sleeved and heavy. They had been standard issue for the people that had worked for the military faction she had worked for. They weren't the most comfortable things in the world, but they did keep you warm. She then pulled out a set of warm pants that were also standard issue for the cold from the military faction.

She hated the memories that they brought back, but she wasn't going to get rid of them. They were too useful. Bad memories were easily forgotten, good clothes lasted forever. Well until they wore out at least. She pulled them on then walked over to the bed that she usually slept in.

Reaching under it, she pulled out a pair of military grade boots. They were warm and durable. However, though they were military grade and durable, they were also fashionable. They weren't big and bulky, they were slim and refined. More along the lines of what a woman would wear if she was going out on a date.

There was a low heel to them and they were slightly pointed at the toe. Pulling them on, she secured the buckles that held them together, making sure her pants were neatly tucked into them. Dubbing herself ready, she walked to her door and opened it. Saix was standing outside the doorway staring at the opposite wall seemingly looking at nothing, though he was obviously deep in thought.

“You ready?” Amaterasu asked him, watching as his eyes snapped over to her as she closed the door to her room.

He nodded at her and opened another Dark Corridor. Once again taking Saix's hand, the two of them walked through the Corridor and out the other side. This time, when Amaterasu regained her vision, she was in the Gray Room and the rest of the Organization was there waiting for her and Saix. Saix pulled her forward until she was standing in front of Xemnas, then let goo of her hand and backed away. Glancing over her shoulder in surprise, Amaterasu wondered where Saix was going until Xemnas spoke up in front of her.

“Amaterasu, in the time that you have been with us, we have come to acknowledge you almost as one of us, like one of our kinsman. Though you still have your heart and though you will not bear a title from the Organization, all of us wish you to have this gift. With the protection that it will give you, you will no longer have to worry about traveling through the Dark Corridors for you will be protected by it.” Xemnas said with a hint of...was that pride Amaterasu heard in his voice.

Pulling a small black bundle from behind himself, he unfurled it and shook it slightly. At first Amaterasu couldn't tell what it was, but when Xemnas straightened it out she finally realized. It was a coat like the Organization members wore!

Amaterasu's eyes widened as she stared at the coat not moving. Saix gave a small, almost exasperated sigh and moved forward, taking the coat from Xemnas and turning back to Amaterasu.

He walked behind her and slid the coat up her arms and over her shoulders so that she was wearing it properly. Turning her around to face him, he carefully zipped it up, then allowed her to look at herself. Amaterasu looked down at the leather coat she was now wearing. Never in her wildest dreams did she think that she would ever wear a coat similar to the Organization's let alone have to coat presented to her by Xemnas himself. She was nearly speechless.

Nearly being the keyword though.

“Th-thank you Xemnas.” she managed to stutter out.

“You should be thanking Saix. He noticed your aversion to the Corridors and expressed his concern about it.” Xemnas told her.

Amaterasu looked over at Saix and noticed him looking away.

“Hey Superior, weren't we supposed to be going somewhere?” asked Axel.

Sunset orange eyes glared at the red-head.

“We will in good time Number VIII. Until then remain silent.” Xemnas snapped.

Amaterasu gave a giggle as she looked over at Axel.

“It's fine Xemnas. I am ready to go as well. Shall we?” she asked.

Xemnas looked back at her, his gaze softening as he looked over at his second-in-commands love. If only for her sake, he would try and tone back he supposed.

Waving his hand beside him, a Dark Corridor opened.

“Let this be known now. This world is to remain unknown to all of you. None shall know its name or how to get to it. This is a one time visit that I have made for Amaterasu. If I find any of you have traced this world and have tried to do anything to it, there will be dire consequences.” Xemnas warned.

All of the Organization members looked at him for a moment then nodded their heads. They knew better than to go against Xemnas. Walking through the Corridor, the fourteen of them found themselves in a world covered in snow and ice. Fluffy snow flakes fell from the sky in a flurry all around them. Amaterasu ran forward and spun in a circle, laughing as the snow flakes stuck in her hair.

She turned back around and watched the other Organization members look around almost furtively, like they didn't know what to do. Smiling to herself, Amaterasu leaned down and scooped up a handful of snow. Packing it into a ball, she looked over at the group. She knew she would get into trouble for this and would most likely get thrown into an illusion that would drive her to the brink of insanity, but she thought this would be worth it. A little snow never hurt anyone, right?

Drawing back her arm, she then launched the snowball forward and it hit its target. The slate-blue hair covered head was covered with snow, and as it turned little chunks of the remaining snowball fell to the ground. Aqua-blue eyes made their way over to Amaterasu, glaring at her as she stood there smiling innocently.

“Play a game, Zexion?” she asked innocently.

Zexion tried to keep the smile from his face. Though he was mad that he had been hit with the snowball. He had to admit, it was a tempting offer. He leaned down as well and scooped up a snowball of his own. Packing it together, he cocked his arm back and made to let it fly at Amaterasu...before turning and letting it fly at Xigbar.

The old pirate was nailed straight in the face, and a surprised noise left his mouth.

“Oh no you didn't, book boy!” he yelled, grabbing some snow for himself.

And thus ensued a huge snowball fight.


	3. Poetry Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a poetry Interlude that is included in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You will note this chapter is from Saix's POV. Everything else in this story has been from readers POV and will continue to be until further notice. There is also a reason I picked up this poem and modified parts of it in all four versions of this fic I will be writing. It will be corresponding to the second to last chapter I write in each series. which was hinted at in the dream sequence that Amaterasu had in the last Chapter.

_With Lunatic Claymore in hand I walk,_

_With my goal in mind I talk._

_With love in my normally empty heart I fight,_

_If just to be with you tonight._

_The night sky is dark,_

_As I take you to the park._

_I will keep you warm this night,_

_For it is for you I fight._

_My dear I love you so,_

_So much more than you know._

_With this Claymore of Moonlight I swear,_

_For you I shall always care._

_Do not cry for me if I bleed,_

_Your love is all that I need._

_I am a Nobody and I will fight,_

_If only to be with you tonight._


End file.
